


Healing

by Drearyrain



Category: Dark and Dicey
Genre: F/M, God they are straight for each other, Grim wasnt mentioned but we dont question this, Not Proofread, a man or two are stabbed, i am more invested in this ship than my own characters, i love them even though neither of them are my characters?, kovacs gets hurt for lyra, okay but this is kinda angsty but fluffy too, rip the tags that have nothing to do with the story?, stabbing mentioned guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drearyrain/pseuds/Drearyrain
Summary: In which my friend's character heals Kovacs and they are really straight for each other.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend over on tumblr, @smolwash. I live for her ocs.   
> I got bored so wrote this for her.  
> She likes it and I actually like my work for once? so It's a win-win.

Kovacs had been engaged and more battles than he could count. He had lost friends in these battles and it never got easier, in fact, it seemed to almost get harder. This lead him to be cautious when it came to battle. His caution was warranted when it came to whom he was fighting with. One wrong move could easily mean his party members being wounded or worse, dead.  
One battle, he happened to be fighting alongside Lyra. She was keeping her distance and using her bow and arrows and shooting when he was out of the way. The two were actually not that bad of a team when it came to fighting. In all honesty, he trusted her not to shoot and kill him when he wasn’t looking.  
After Kovacs had a quick exchange with the enemy, Kovacs took three steps back to let Lyra get a clear shot at the guard. Giving Lyra an opening meant giving the guard an opening and direct path to Lyra. Kovacs realized that the guard turned their attention after they started in her direction. As he noticed what was happening, Kovacs cursed softly to himself for his stupidity. The amount of guilt he would feel if Lyra got hurt due to his stupidity would be unbearable. On pure instinct, he raced after the guard who was running straight at Lyra. Kovacs was not going to let them even touch Lyra. He tackled them to the ground. They ended up on the ground in a tangle of limbs and swords.  
In Kovac’s lunge, he managed to his sword through the guard’s upper leg that happened to not be armored. The damage would not be fatal if he got treatment. Kovacs was not so lucky with his wounds. The enemy’s sword was completely through Kovac’s right side. Kovacs pushed himself off the guard and to the side and kicked the guard in the ribs harshly as they tried to get up.  
“Lyra, get him.” Kovacs called to Lyra as she approached. As he sat up, searing almost unbearable pain shot through his body, the source being the wound in his side. After Lyra finished the guard off, she could heal him. He tried to steady his breath, closing his eyes. He inhaled for three seconds, then exhaled for three seconds. He repeated this four times before he felt gentle hands cupping his face.  
“Kovacs? Open your eyes, please.” Lyra’s voice helped him relax as he opened his eyes. As his eyes opened, he met her gaze. The first thing he noticed was that they looked ever so slightly watery. He felt her thumb gently rub the skin on his cheeks. He felt a loss when her hands left his face. “Keep eye contact with me. Don’t look down. I am going to pull out the sword, so I can heal you.” She whispered as her hands closed around the hilt of the sword. She looked around and noticed that Pluck was helping Anya, who seemed to have it handled, so she called him over. “Pluck, I need your help over here!”  
Once Pluck was over, Lyra instructed him on how to slow Kovac’s bleeding as much as possible as she pulled the sword from his side. She couldn’t have him loose too much blood before she healed him, but she couldn’t heal him until the sword was removed from his body. Pluck told her he understood, and Lyra nodded. As she slowly slid the sword from Kovac’s side, he let out a low, pained groan. He watched her face as guilt flashed across her features.  
“Lyra, this isn- ah,” Kovacs cut himself off with yet another pained groan. He inhaled sharply and went to continue to speak.  
“Save it until after I heal you, Kovacs.” Lyra told him, not wanting to lose concentration or hear the pain in his tone. Hearing the noises he was making was enough, she didn’t want to hear it in his voice too. She received a nod in acknowledgment. She finally fully removed the sword from Kovac’s side. She didn’t want to pull it out too fast, so Pluck wouldn’t be able to slow the bleeding enough. She then took the bracelet from Pluck and closed her eyes. She focused only on her own breathing and the wounds on Kovacs as she cast her healing magic. She opened her eyes as she felt the magic working so she could see what she was doing.  
Once Lyra was finished healing Kovacs and treating him, Pluck helped her move him, so he was leaning against a tree. Lyra sat down in front of Kovacs. He was sitting, leaning against the tree with his legs stretched out in front of him. Lyra was crouched so one of her knees was pressed into the ground in between his legs. Her other leg was on the other side of his legs.  
“How are you feeling?” Lyra asked the man, concern lacing her tone. Kovacs brought a hand up to her cheek, and she leaned her face into his hand.  
“A lot better thanks to you. Thank you, Lyra. Don’t blame yourself for this, okay? It was my choice, not yours. I didn’t have to do that, I chose it. It is not your fault.” Kovacs muttered to her, offering her a small smile. Lyra returned the smile and nodded.  
“Alright, Kovacs. Thank you for saving me.” Lyra whispered, closing her eyes. She was simply enjoying this moment with him. His hand slid to the back of her neck, and he pulled her close so her forehead was against his.  
“I don’t think I could have forgiven myself if you would have gotten hurt because of my mistake.” He admitted. Lyra made no attempt to reply or pull away. She had a hand gently placed on his chest to keep herself up.  
The two held eye contact for a few, long moments. They both seemed to know what the other wanted as they leaned in closer so their lips met. They stayed there with their lips pressed together for several more long moments before pulling away. Kovacs let out a soft laugh.  
“I think I feel that way because…” Kovacs trailed off for a few moments. Lyra tilted her head slightly, curious as to what he was planning on saying. He gave her a gentle smile as he finished his statement. “I love you.” He pulled Lyra in for another kiss. After yet another several seconds, Lyra pulled away.  
“I… love you too, Kovacs.” Lyra replied, a grin spreading across her face. Kovacs wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap.  
“I am glad you reciprocate my feelings.” He muttered as he pressed his nose into her hair. Lyra nodded in silent agreement.  
Little did the two know, the other party members were trading gold with each other due to the bets they placed on their friends.


End file.
